Residence of Miracles
by xXKimiko SakakiXx
Summary: Kiseki no Sedai lives together in an apartment complex! Six unlikely individuals, one beautiful pink-haired lady, a troublesome delinquent teen and an overly-affectionate homosexual couple to boot. Add in a American foreign-exchange student and some colourful side-dishes. Welcome to the Residence of Miracles; this is going to be fun. KagaKuro; Aokise; TakaMido, MuraHimu, HyuPei.
1. Prologue

**HONK HONK**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**BANG**

A pissed 26-year old male ripped his blanket off as he sprang from his futon, "Motherfucker shut the fuck up!"

He yanked his door open and looked over his balcony to see what all the commotion was about. It was—he looked back to his digital clock—8:30 in the morning and a whole army of burly men were stationed around the small courtyard.

"Oi!" All heads looked up, "Come back in three hours would'ya?!"

They ignored him and went straight back to work. Aomine Daiki scowled, "Oi! You—"

"Aomine-_kun_, may you please keep it down?" A young man with sky-blue hair walked over, rubbing his sleepy eyes. The usual morning bed-head sprang all over the place, making him look like a child. That bunny-shaped body-pillow in his arm did not help.

"Me?!" Aomine scoffed, "tell that to the assholes down there! Who the hell works this early on a Saturday."

"It appears someone is moving in today," Kuroko Tetsuya tiptoed and leaned over the balcony.

"Tch, like I give a shit."

The door beside Aomine's opened and out crept curvy woman of twenty-three with pink long hair, "Whaa, what's going on out there? It's so loud…"

Aomine looked at Kuroko with triumph, "Satsuki agrees with me."

"Tetsu-_kun_!" Momoi's magenta eyes sparkled at the sight of Kuroko and she jumped to his back, her blessed breasts trapping the small man, "Good morning! Did you have a good dream about me?"

"Good morning Momoi-_san_," his body swayed to the movement of Momoi, "unfortunately no, I did not."

"He probably had a nightmare of you poisoning him to death," Aomine sneered. Momoi pouted and stuck her tongue out.

**BANG**

"For Oha Asa's sake, would you shut the hell up?!"

"Ah look," Aomine clicked his tongue, "another cranky person just woke."

The three stretched over the balcony and watched as Midorima Shintarou stormed over to the men and yapped nonstop (about who knows what) to each of them. All of them shrugged and pointed to the truck and carried on moving furniture.

"Interesting choice of boxers," Momoi stared.

"I believe it is Midorima-_kun_'s lucky item for today."

"Does Japan even sell G. boxers?"

"I'm sure those are imports."

"His eyes look weird."

"They are a little squinty. Perhaps from the effects of wearing glasses?"

"It's the eyelashes. The bastard looks like a frog-princess."

"_Pfft_."

Sharp green eyes sensed their amusement and glared straight at the blue-haired man. Midorima straightened, took out his glasses and secured their position with his middle finger. Aomine lazily raised his own middle finger.

"Yeah well fuck you too asshole," he murmured. Not wanting to watch more of the bullshit, Aomine headed back to his room. One more minute and he's going to be one grumpy douchebag when he wakes up later on.

"You're not going to meet the new guy Dai-_chan_?" Momoi asked.

"Don't. Give. Shits," and his door closed. Aomine flopped onto his futon and covered his head with his pillow. Next time he meets the guy, he's gonna give him a real beating for this cranky morning.

.-.

So I had an idea one day: what if the Generation of Miracles lived together in a sort-of rundown apartment complex near Tokyo. What would it be like? With their different personalities all smashed together. Then what if Kagami's American tendencies come crashing in.

This is gonna be fun.


	2. Moving In

"_Dialogue in English_"

"Dialogue in Japanese"

.-.

If it wasn't for Tatsuya, Kagami Taiga would be in real trouble right now. All that was on his mind for the past few weeks were basketball, basketball and _basketball_. He was lucky enough to be chosen as the America-Japan foreign exchange student in the basketball program at San FranciscoStateUniversity. It was to "strengthen the relationship between US and Japanese universities for future partnerships and sponsored-events." Okay, as long as he can play basketball. So excited to the point of flying, he didn't think once about living arrangements.

_"It's a little bit of distance to Tokyo,"_ Himuro had told him over the phone. The red-head panicked when he finally realised that he had no where to live once he arrives at Narita International Airport. Thank god for his brother-figure who lived in Japan currently, _"31 miles? But you can take the train. There's a special route evening every morning, afternoon and evening."_

_"Kitchen?" Kagami asked, there was no way in hell he'd live without his own kitchen._

_"Of course. It's sort of small though."_

_"As long as there's a kitchen."_

And that was that. Kagami trusted Himuro that the apartment would be up to living standards. If Himuro could tolerate the whole experience, so could he. He let Himuro settle the negotiation and finalize everything. He only had one day to pack before he was off to Japan.

His temporary home, he found out, was indeed far from Tokyo. But he liked the quaintness of small town Kamakura; it was a change from big city LA. When he arrived at the apartment complex, he found several men moving new furniture out of the truck. Trust Himuro to actually take care of _everything_.

There were also two grown men, both in shirts and boxers. Kagami's Rockhopper-penguin eyebrows arched at the green-haired man's choice of design. _Classy._ They were both yelling at the movers, a funny scowl on their faces. Then they were yelling at each other and back at the men again. These were his neighbours?

"Well what do we have here?" Kagami looked behind and found a man with his same height, if not taller. _I though Japanese dudes were short!_ He had a big structure—muscular arms carrying two bags of rice on each side and legs made for running, Kagami noted. With short hazel hair, the guy had a doofus smile on his face.

"You moving in here?" he asked.

"_Uhh yeah_," Kagami answered in English. He quickly corrected himself with Japanese, "Yes! I'm living here starting today."

Big ol' doofus chuckled, "I'm Kiyoshi Teppei. Welcome to crazy building."

"Kagami!" The stiff red-head introduced himself, "Kagami Taiga…desu. Pleased to meet you."

Kiyoshi nodded as he walked off, "let us know if you need anything Kagami-_kun_. Please take care of us!"

Staring at the broad back, Kagmai watched the man walk towards the two grumpies and greeted them with the same bright smile. Even after the black-haired man yelled at him and hit his head, the guy still had the same happy expression.

_The Japanese are weird…_ Kagami thought, as he watched all three of them looking over to him. Shit, grumpies are coming over.

"Hello," Kagami pulled a smile, difficult since he wasn't used to smiling.

Two pairs of eyes blankly stared at him, scrutiny burning in their gaze.

"Looks like an idiot."

"For once I agree with you."

"Hah?" Kagami growled. The two ignored and turned their backs.

"Tell your men to stop this nonsense. People sleep in the morning."

"Don't bother," one of the workers came, "we're done here. Himuro-_san_ paid in advance. Good day Kagami-_san_."

And he was left standing in the middle of the small courtyard. Green-hair monster slid back to his room. Black-hair monster pushed off Kiyoshi as the two entered theirs. Kagami's eyes widened. _They're…?_

It was then when he noticed two baby-blue eyes pinning him down. Kagami engaged him in a staring contest, occasionally giving weird looks at the pink-haired girl waving at him from behind the boy. Most unseemly couple he'd ever seen. Without any words, the short boy turned and returned to his room. A twitch appeared in the corner of his mouth, that little brat.

_The Japanese are rude_, he concluded.

.-.

Hated how this chapter turned out. Think it's because I don't really know much of Kagami's nature yet, so it was difficult for me to grasp him and resulted a lack of imagination. I think I did too much narrating too. Writing from a guy's POV is quite hard :'(

I had a hard time deciding how each character would call each other's name. I couldn't quite exactly remember all the suffixes and whether they called their friends by their first name or last name. So bear with me, if you mind this?

And please let me know if they're in character. I personally don't enjoy OOCs (unless for a good reason) but don't know if I delivered their personalities correctly. Lemme know:) More characters coming next chapter! This one was just to introduce the setting and Kagami's coming. Cant wait for next chapter; lots more fun to write.

AND DON'T ASK ME WHY KAGAMI CHOSE TO LIVE SO FAR FROM HIS UNIVERSITY. 'CAUSE HE'S A BAKA?!


	3. Our Personal Garbage Reminder

The new tenant was…peculiar.

Kuroko sipped on his vanilla shake as he enjoyed the cool air from his fan. Summer in Kamakura could get real hot and sticky. The red-head looked like an airhead, never mind that perfect body designed for sports. Those ridiculous eyebrows did not help glorify his façade. Americans sure did have strange trends. Sipping the last of his milkshake, he went on to gather his garbage. Sunday was garbage day, meaning he had to go around the building to remind the tenants.

Before he could take one step out the door, he was blocked by a six feet ten monster, his mouth immediately stuffed with chewy pastry.

"A new flavour, how is it?"

Kuroko gazed at the pastry-apprentice, swallowing the mango-flavoured substance, "Delicious, Murasakibara-_kun_. A little too sticky, I find."

Purple eyes gave him a tentative look, then he walked off, "Hmm. Restart from scratch I guess."

"Please do not forget about garbage Murasakibara-_kun_," he called out.

"Hah."

And thus started Kuroko Tetsuya's long journey down and around the Residence of Miracles.

**Knock Knock**

The pink-haired lady opened the door cheerfully, "Tetsu-_chan_? What's up? A date?"

"Good afternoon Momoi-_san_, please remember that tomorrow is garbage day."

Momoi gasped, "oh that's right! Ahh, I have 'em all around. Wanna help me?" She gave a cheeky smile. No man could say no to that, not even good-neighbour Kuroko. He entered Momoi's room with one bag, and came out with four.

**Knock Knock**

"What?" Aomine leaned on the doorframe, scratching his hair with a yawn.

"Good afternoon Aomine-_kun_, I'd like to remind you that tomorrow is garbage day."

"Yeah yeah, I'll get it tomorrow."

Kuroko bowed his head at the closed door.

**Knock Knock**

He waited patiently for the last door on the second floor to open. When there was no answer, Kuroko cocked his head to the side. He was sure the person inside wouldn't be sleeping at this time of day. He knocked again, this time louder.

"Kise's in Kyoto remember?" Aomine stuck his head out from the room beside, "for some modelling job. Back on Wednesday."

Kuroko nodded in affirmation, "Right, Aomine-_kun_ would know."

"W-what?!" The tanned man blushed. Kuroko ignored the sputtering puppy and continued downstairs, dragging four bags behind him.

**Knock Knock**

"WHAT?!" Green-hair monster smashed the door open.

"Midorima-_kun_, tomorrow is—"

The door slammed in his face. Kuroko blew a lost string of hair out of his eyes. He knocked again and patiently waited. When no response came, he repeated his actions. Murasakibara came out with his own garbage bag and looked over curiously.

"Kuro-_cchin_? Is Mido-_cchin_ behaving badly again?"

"Yes, I need to remind him about tomorrow."

Murasakibara cocked his head and pouted. He looked at the sky, thinking hard at what to do. He slumped inside and came out with a plate of rice cake. Garbage and food in hand, he stopped behind Kuroko.

**Knock Knock**

"That's it!" The muffled yell from inside stormed forward, "one more from you little brat and I'm gonna—"

The pastry stopped Midorima's threat when he opened the door.

"Mido-_cchin_, mangos can help you calm down."

Poor thing choked down the sticky pastry and glared down at Kuroko.

"May I remind you that—"

"No you may not. I took out mine this morning. Get lost."

The two figures stood in front of the closed door. Midorima was rude, but rarely to this extent. The only time he was ever as nasty was when—

"Mido-_cchin_ is very mean today."

Kuroko shook his head and started to the next door, "I presume Midorima-_kun_ has an exam coming up. He is always agitated when the time comes."

**Knock Knock**

This occupant was the most difficult to deal with. Barely 19 and still in high school, the delinquent was a trouble Kuroko didn't know how to deal with. He had patience and is strong-willed; Kuroko was head teacher at Sukoshi Fushigi Kindergarten for goodness' sake, he dealt with energetic children everyday. But this…

The door on the left opened and out came a black-haired man with thin glasses, "don't bother Kuroko. That kid's probably out terrorizing people again."

Kuroko bowed a little to his senpai and decided to heed his advice, "Hyuga-_san_, you remembered about garbage?" He followed after the man.

"You were running around the entire building. How can anyone forget."

Kuroko looked inside Hyuga's apartment and saw his boyfriend waving gaily. He bowed in greeting and trekked to the last resident of the building. Settling the garbage bags in the corner, he cleared his throat and straightened himself up. He must make a good first impression for the American, even if he looked a little strange. He hesitated to knock, when he realised he forgot the name. _Gami? Yagami? Tagami?_

**Knock Knock**

Kuroko Tetsuya was definitely not prepared for the glorified demonstration of the man's well-defined abs and rippled chest. And that pair of grey sweatpants was riding dangerously low on his hips, presenting two distinct muscle-lines leading down to a forbidden place. Tiny beads dripped from wet red lock, as the man dried his hair with a towel.

"Yo, how's it going?" The deep voice made Kuroko's left eye twitch. This man certainly did not have a sense of self-perseveration, showing off his delectable, moist skin—

Kuroko bowed, "It's nice to meet you, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I live upstairs in unit 202."

The American's funny-looking eyebrows raised in recognition. He stuck his hand out, "right, saw you earlier this morning. Kagami Taiga, I'm a foreign exchange student here for a year."

Kuroko eyed the big hand then warily took it. His arm felt like jello after that earth-trembling handshake. The guy certainly had no sense of self-control either.

"So wassup?"

Kuroko eyed the maroon centre of his chest, "every Sunday afternoon is when our garbage is collected. Please make sure to take your garbage out before then."

Kagami nodded in affirmation then looked at the big bags behind Kuroko, "need help with those?"

"That is alright, I can manage," Kuroko declined, "thank you for your offer."

"Sure you can," Kagami said. He was already picking up all the bags, "this is a lot for a small person."

Kuroko wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. There was one word he did not like and that was 'small'. Kuroko was anything but small. Though his thoughts were flown away as he set his eyes on the flexed muscles on Kagami's arms; they were a nice balance to his discourteous character. Kuroko showed the way to the large garbage bin behind the building, the two walking side by side. His gaze sometimes found its way to the man beside him, curiously wondering his strong build. He particularly found it compelling to see Kagami throw all four bags over into the bin, exerting all that energy and power.

"Alright," Kagami breathed out, clapping his hands clean, "any other important days I should know of?"

Kuroko shook his head, "Just please remember to separate your trash as well. Thank you very much for the help."

"Don't mention it."

The two made a short walk back in silence. Kuroko, finding it strange, wanted to talk. Talk more, know more. Kagami seemed like a very interesting man. But before he could have his chance, a black sleek Lincoln slipped into the courtyard. Kuroko froze, locking his blue eyes at the new arrival. Its driver came out and opened the car door and out stepped, with utter grace and dignity, the owner of Residence of Miracles. Adjusting his silk tie, striking red eyes pierced through the two males.

One word, "Tetsuya", and Kuroko bowed deeply from his waist.

"It is good to see you again, Akashi-_kun_."

.-.

Because Kuroko is a closet-pervert. We all know that;)

So by now I hope you all realise that there are not specific plot I had pre-planned. All of these are instantly thought of while I was writing. Really just wanted to have fun with this. But was this chapter sort-of bland? Why do I always feel that…I really appreciate any constructive criticism!


	4. Emperor of Miracles

Midorima was aggravated. Beyond angry, past the line of tolerable rage. His forehead had crease lines from his scowl, lips dried from lack of hydration. His usual neatly-combed hair was a wild bush growing out of his frazzled mind. His cotton shirt slumped dully on his humped shoulders, wrinkled and sullied with pencil smudges and leftover miso soup. His current living surrounding wasn't any better; sheets of paper lied all over, opened textbooks spread on his coffee-table while closed ones towered high in stacks.

Midorima was a tidy person, exceptionally mindful of organization. Cotton t-shirts must be ironed, folded and stored in the top drawer, dress shirts were hanged in the closet—side-side, ordered by colours, pants are hung next followed by shorts, underclothes were in their separate drawers while any additional accessories took up the bottom drawer. Books were to line up alphabetically along his medium-sized bookcase and paper were stored untouched in folders. No matter which outfit Midorima wore, they were all under pristine condition and it could be said the same for his lush green hair—a specific brand of hair foam was used to tame and hold his style.

And Midorima consumed fresh vegetables. Quality fish bought from the market and fresh vegetables. Midorima didn't eat from the convenience store. Never instant meals.

But when worse came to worst, university student Midorima Shintaro had no luxury to be picky. He'd rather focus all his energy and attention on the upcoming written exam for med students. It was a harsh world out there and only the top of the best could come out of that tight competition. The twenty-six year old man rubbed his nose bridge, the stuffing pressure pressing from inside out of his head was becoming overwhelming.

It didn't really help with the unexpected noise of that morning ruckus. Study-mode for Midorima meant utter silence. All this fuss about some blockhead American kept his brain from memorizing chemical formulas. Bastard Aomine had to go piss him off and that Hyuga added to the fire. Then Kuroko had to bring a two-man party to his door. No, that delicious mango dessert did not calm him down and just for shortie's sake, he would not be cleaning up his trash.

His green eyes twitched. A small commotion was heard outside his door, muffled voices invading Midorima's delicate ears. Oh was that—great, Ms. Chippy Momoi came out of her crib. Midorima sighed, he really didn't need this tonight.

"Shintaro."

That one word turned the man into stone. It wasn't in the name, or the way it was called out; it was in the voice. Solid, steady and firm, the calm tone told of absolute power and authority and held no room for defiance.

Clearing his throat and quickly taming his wild hair with his fingers, Midorima rushed to the door. He was faced with a pair of blood-red eyes pinning his soul. It was bone-chilling, how a young nineteen year old could stop anyone in their movements, like they were deer caught in headlights. But he relaxed his posture—Midorima, after all, was one of the few persons the small Napolean trusted in.

"Akashi."

"When is the exam?" Straight to the point, as always.

"Next Wednesday."

The red-head swiftly turned and headed towards the stairs, the two idiots in tow.

"We will have a small welcoming party for Taiga—"

"No really, it's alright!" Midorima sighed, stupid American's gonna die for interrupting.

A pair of small scissors grazed past Kagami's cheeks before he could take another step, "we will have a welcoming party for Taiga." Akashi's eyes narrowed in focus on Kagami's. The larger man did nothing but gulp and nodded.

"My room, 7:30. I will not tolerate tardiness."

The three men waited for Akashi to ascend upstairs, gawking at his straight back. When he was out of hearing range, Kagami blurted out in English, "what's wrong with him". Fortunately as a medical student, Midorima was required to study the language.

"First time in Japan and you're living at this place," he huffed, "good luck American."

"It's Kagami-kun."

The corner of Midorima's lips twitched at Kuroko's vocal entrance, "hn. Go get some snacks from the convenience store Kuroko, show him 'round while you're at it." He shut the door behind him. There was about an hour till the party, he could squeeze in the rest of the chapter he'd been studying before Akashi interrupted.

.-.

'Cause I just love Akashi so much…it hurts :')

This is sort of a response to one of my reviewers. Midorima appeared too rough; but I wanted him that way because who doesn't get cranky and douchy while studying under pressure and amongst so many distractions? For those who can keep it in control, I idolize you. I honestly cannot studying in an environment with even the littlest of sound.

I'm not a med student, and obviously not at PHD level so I have no idea what kind of exams they take. Do PHD students even take exams or is it just thesis?


	5. Grilling the Tiger

Momoi Satsuki was finishing up folding her clothes on the building roof when she spotted her beloved Kuroko and the new guy walking back with huge bags in their hands. Pouting, she quickly piled her laundry at the foyer of her apartment and rushed out to greet them. Of course, Kuroko did not back away in hesitance and fear but the red-head developed a little blush when she squished the small man into her welcoming breasts.

"Tetsu-kun! Welcome back!" Kuroko's response was muffled in the embrace. Momoi pulled out her puppy eyes and asked, "where did you guys go? Why didn't you ask me to come with?!"

"Akashi-kun wanted these as soon as possible. I apologize Momoi-san."

Momoi's rose-pink eyes sparkled as she examined the bountiful snacks, "Akashi-kun's back? When when? What's happening?"

"Akashi decided to hold a welcoming party for Kagami-kun," Kuroko turned to his side, "this is Kagami-kun, Momoi-san. He's the new resident, from America."

Momoi eyed the man in details. He had a big built, very big. His meaty muscles, fiery red hair and angular eyebrows gave off an intimidating look, if it were not for the obvious blush on his face. He stood stiff at Kuroko's introduction, waiting apprehensively for Momoi to make the first move. Did this guy have something against girls?

Huffing, Momoi flipped a stray lock of hair and boldly stuck her hand out, "nice to meet you Kagami-kun, Satsuki at your service!"

It was late for her to realise that his hand's were fully occupied with shopping bags. Kagami stuttered and bowed, "Kagami Taiga."

Taiga? If Momoi didn't know better, this man's name sounded like the English word 'tiger'. How cute, she giggled. Noting the amazing number of bags, she stepped forward, offering her help, "sorry, let me help you with that."

Kagami suddenly backed a step and retracted his arms, "it's alright! I can handle it!" His jerky moves made the bags sway out of balance and hit Momoi's shoulder. She winced in response. "Ah! Sorry bout that!"

Momoi shook her head and smiled, "it's fine. Let's get those to Aka—"

"Oi bastard!"

Both Kuroko and Momoi sighed. Here comes Idiot #2.

Aomine came storming down the stairs and examined Momoi's arms. He glared up at Kagami and barked, "what do you think you're doing? Don't you know howta act around girls?"

Momoi swatted Aomine's hand away, "I'm fine Dai-chan!"

"Hah?!" Kagami lost his shyness and faced Aomine with fire, "it was an accident! Cool your head jerk."

Aomine narrowed his already small eyes and curled his fists. He walked up to Kagami and stopped nose-to-nose with the redhead, and in a threatening tone, "listen punk, I don't like you."

"Aomine-kun please stop."

He ignored Kuroko, "Remember your place, don't get all chummy with Tetsu and Satsuki got it?"

Before Kagami could fire back, Momoi grabbed Aomine's arm and dragged up away, "Alright now Dai-chan, don't start picking on new guy. Let's go say hi to Akashi-kun!"

And so, we've got two beasts on the edge, ready to pounce at each other—one being dragged by a light-pink girl while the other being held off by a light-blue boy. Aomine kept sneaking looks behind, eyes glancing from Kuroko to Kagami with suspicion and the latter bit back with a nasty look of his own.

"Why are you so rude to him Dai-chan?" Momoi scolded lightly.

"I don't like him."

"And why?"

"I just don't like him. Legit reason."

Momoi rolled her eyes and sighed. She just didn't understand hot-headed males sometimes. That was why she preferred calm characters like Tetsu-kun, much more mature than her childhood friend over here.

"He always like that?" she heard Kagami asking. She quickly pinched Aomine's arm as a warning, before he could turn around and give Kagami his personal response.

"Don't you dare," Momoi threatened, "Akashi-kun will be so angry to see you two being brutes."

She felt Aomine stiffen in her hold, his head snapping to her with eyes wide open, in—would she dare say—fear. His electric short blue hair stood on their own, suddenly alert at the news.

"The little brat is here?"

"You are so lucky he didn't hear you," Momoi muttered, "or he would've shaved your head bald with his scissors."

The attendees arrived right on time, as expected of Akashi's guests. No one wanted to face the wrath of that silent devil. Midorima looked to be as unwilling as ever along with Hyuga, the total opposite of Kiyoshi. But that high school teacher was always bubbly to begin with.

The owner of the building had a traditional Japanese style for a second home—stone steps lead the hallway from the entrance, met with a beautiful shoji screen keeping privacy between the foyer and internal rooms; large square pillows for seating outlined a rectangular shape for guests to enjoy their tea and small talk, surrounding a miniature garden of a pond and bamboo shoots in the centre of the living room; candles were held against the walls, illuminating warmth in the most extravagant room of the entire building. Akashi loved to play shogi—hence the shogi board displayed in the eating area—and he was a tea connoisseur—hence the breathtaking showcase of various tea sets around the kitchen.

Momoi looked back to see Kagami gape at the interior, truly spectacular for a room in a low-class building but as expected of Akashi Seijurou.

"I suggest you listen to whatever he says Kagami-kun," Momoi advised, "Aka-chandoesn't do really well with newcomers."

He gave a curt nod and followed the rest into the room. The small redhead was already seated as the head of the household, gracefully sipping his green tea. "Sit," he said and the guests took their positions. Poor Kagami was already lost, not knowing where was a good spot. Before Momoi could offer to help, Akashi spoke up.

"Taiga, my left."

Momoi kept in her laughter at the sight of Kagami's paled face. Under all that eighty kilos of muscle and power, he was a little bunny. And it was hilarious to see him try his very best squeezing his large built on the cushion, careful not to get into Akashi's bubble-space. What sparked Momoi's wonder was how Kuroko instantly plopped down beside Kagami—he usually likes to have his own space and sit on the other end across Akashi. Not wanting to lose her spot, she quickly stole the cushion beside Kuroko's and instantly latched onto his arm. Momoi loved to rest her head on Kuroko's shoulders; little they may be but his sturdy hold reminded her of the man he was.

"Good evening Mo-cchin," Murasakibara greeted as he brought his big body in. With him in, the room suddenly became real small.

"Hey Mura-kun, I bought your favourite snack from the convenience store!"

"Domo," his sitting down caused a little tremble in the ground.

"Taiga," Akashi started, his inquiring attacks no doubt, "I hold my trust in Tatsuya's every judgement. I expect him not to let me down."

Kagami blinked, "Uhh yeah."

Momoi heard Aomine mutter a 'dumbass' across from her. She wondered who this Tatsuya is, the name was familiar in a sense. He had to be a person of importance and genuine talent, else Akashi wouldn't have bothered to acknowledge him.

"How is he?"

"He's good, I guess."

Idiot didn't know how to talk to someone like Akashi, did he?

Akashi raised an eyebrow, "'guess'?"

"We're both pretty busy so we don't really keep in contact much. He's got that new line coming up, 'Blue' or something? I dunno…"

And now he's blabbing away. Momoi stifled her giggle. Everyone was casually listening in on the two-man conversation, eating and drinking away. Aomine leaned back on his elbows, snickering at the ever-nervous Kagami. Kuroko acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Perhaps he still believed Kagami's life was not in danger (yet).

"'Blurred Blue'," Akashi corrected, "he reported that it will be released this coming season."

Momoi's eyes opened wide and she gasped with excitement, "'Blurred Blue'? By Himuro Tatsuya? The famous fashion designer?!"

A simple nod from Kagami had Momoi squealing in delight and Aomine rolling his eyes.

"I love his creations! They are so chic and original!" Momoi crawled to Kagami's side, wrapped her arms around Kagami's and pulled her puppy-face, "You didn't tell me you're close with Himuro Tatsuya! Can you hook me up? Or just a little meeting?"

"Satsuki."

"Just a little introduction is fine too. I respect and adore him sooo much!" With every word, Momoi pressed closer to Kagami, who was getting ever so flushed at the proximity.

"Satsuki."

Momoi closed in on her face to the blushing red-head, nose-to-nose, "Pleeeeease?! It'd mean so much to me!"

"Satsuki."

She looked over to Akashi, an apologetic expression, "Ah sorry Aka-chan, got a little excited here."

"Pretty sure you're not the only one excited," Aomine grinned, "virgin-san there is practically melting."

Momoi instantly let go, leaving Kagami red and boneless. She latched onto Kuroko instead, apologizing for 'two-timing' him.

"Satsuki," she froze and peeked from behind Kuroko, "I find it very displeasing to be interrupted."

"I apologize," she whispered.

"Let it not happen again," Akashi turned to Kagami, "I am informed that you are on foreign exchange?"

"Yeah," Kagami cleared his throat, trying to keep a cool posture after that breast-attack, "for a year at Tokyo U."

A snap of a toothpick was heard from Midorima. Momoi quietly whispered to Kagami, "Mido-kun doesn't like it when another person goes to his university."

"Studying?" Akashi asked.

"Kinesiology," Kagami answered, "but I'm focusing on basketball now. Hoping to get scouted."

That got the males' attention, especially Aomine whose eyes sparkled at the mention of basketball.

"Basketball?" Akashi continued, "position?"

"Power forward. San Francisco State Team."

Momoi sighed as Aomine lunged forward in interest.

"Parents?"

"Uhh, they're working. Dunno where they are actually at the moment. Always lived by myself back home."

"Then you know the responsibilities and consequences of independent living?"

Kagami nodded a yes. And that ended Akashi's grilling on the newcomer, giving silent permission for others to start theirs.

"How 'bout a one-on-one, see if you're any good," Aomine boasted.

"How did an idiot like you get into Tokyo U?!" Midorima burst out.

"Try this one Kaga-cchin," Murasakibara held out his favourite snack.

"So who're you training under?" Hyuga asked.

"I know Riko's a coach there," Kiyoshi stated.

"So can I meet Tatsuya-san?"

Before Kagami could answer one question, his mouth was stuffed with mochi. Everyone looked at Kuroko, who was quietly sipping away his vanilla shake.

"Kagami-san eat," he simply said. The bigger man happily complied, not wanting to bother with overwhelming questions. But the rest stared in wonder.

Kuroko Tetsuya rarely spoke up and acted on his own accord.

.-.

Do guys call each other jerks when they're arguing? So the characters might be OOC sometimes. Any of you guys feel Kagami is a bit soft? I hope I didn't make him toned down in this one... I don't know if San Francisco State University has a basketball team or not so disclaimer on that.

So after this chapter, it'll be more drabble-like instead of continuous chapters. It was supposed to be like that but I guess I got carried-off with the introductions. Hope I didn't make it too boring..


	6. Miracle's Most Precious Baby Comes Home

Aomine rubbed his eyes as he treaded down the dim-lit alleyway. It was another late night for the local policeman and he was entirely drained after a long day of work. Dealing with kids were not his forte, it wasn't his fault his face was 'scary'. Trying to find the foreign parents of a lost child, who by the way was bawling for the whole three hours, sucked the soul out of him. If only he had paid attention in school, the English would've definitely helped.

_Or Bakagami_, he thought,_ might as well hand the little devil to him._

Thinking back to the American did not brighten his spirits. He did admit, the guy's got some crazy basketball skills, but his arrogance irked Aomine to no ends. It was like Jekyll and Hyde for Kagami, a true tiger in game. Kinda reminded the blunette of his younger self. It wasn't hard to deny, his inner-self enjoyed playing against Kagami. The thrill of the game all rushed back in as he relived the good ol' days on court.

Aomine stopped as the convenience store came into view. His stomach was growling, but he couldn't take those bento-boxes anymore. Made him feel constipated all night. With a sigh, he trekked on towards home—another night without real food.

"Gahh hurry home Kise," Aomine blurted to himself. Kise's dumplings were the best.

Aomine turned the corner just in time to see Kagami's tall back. Once again, Kuroko was close by his side. His mouth twitched, Aomine _really_ didn't like that guy. The two were conversing with another person—tall, carrying a carry-on luggage and stylishly blonde… Aomine's eyes enlarged as his boyfriend came into view. His boyfriend chirping away with Kagami that is. His eyes narrowed back in irritation.

The bubbly blonde soon noticed Aomine and his face lit like a blossom in full bloom, "Aomine-_cchi_!" Aomine responded by quickly stalking over and put his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder, giving him a loving peck on the cheek. He then looked back to Kagami, who was a blushing virgin as ever.

"What," Aomine barked, "never seen a gay couple before?"

Kise gasped and swatted his hand, "Aomine-_cchi_! Don't be so rude!"

Aomine scoffed, keeping his eyes locked on Kagami.

"Chill man, Kise already told me," Kagami said.

"Kagami-_cchi_ said he's a pro in basketball!" Kise enthused, trapping Aomine in his star-like orbs, "we should play together sometime, along with Kuroko-_cchi_!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

Kuroko held his hand, "I'm not very good at basketball. I will just cheer for Kagami-_kun_ on the side."

"Oi, since when did you get all chummy with Bakagami?" Aomine ruffled Kise's hair, it was soft and fluffy as always.

"Can you not call me that?!"

Aomine ignored the redhead in favour of his boyfriend, who was chuckling in delight of a new resident. Kise Ryouta loved people, the more friends the merrier and livelier. Aomine examined him and frowned when he found faint traces of exhaustion. Kise seemed to have lost wait over the two weeks and he could see the dark traces under his usually bright eyes.

This model needed much rest now that he was home…but they need to have a homecoming celebration first. Aomine smirked, "Comon Kise, enough fooling around."

"Aomine-_kun_, Kise-_kun_, please keep it down tonight."

Kise flushed and sputtered, "K-Kuroko-_cchi_! What are you talking about?"

Aomine snickered, "he knows us too well."

Kagami looked as lost as ever, turning to Kuroko in question.

"Kagami-_kun_ better wear earplugs tonight. It is worst for you, since you live right below them."

The dumbfounded man cocked his head to the side, still confused to what they were talking about.

"It's a good lesson for him, little virgin needs to prepare for the near future!" Aomine called back, winking at Kuroko in secret meaning.

Kagami blushed and barked out loud, "I-I'M NOT LITTLE!"

The infamous couple were all over each other once the door was shut behind them. Kise was usually the needy one, always sticking close to Aomine, and the bluenette loved it. But tonight, Aomine required utmost intimate embraces from his boyfriend. He cupped Kise's soft cheeks and planted butterfly kisses everywhere on his face, mapping Kise's facial landmarks into his memories once again—his high-tipped nose, the angular contour and sharp chin, primed eyebrows and long lush eyelashes fluttering about. And that pair of moist pink lips, puffed and ready to be deliciously ravaged.

"Kagami-_cchi_ seems like very nice person," Kise murmured.

Well that ruined the mood. Aomine tsked, "why're you mentioning that bonehead here?"

"Just a thou—!" Kise's mouth was then occupied with Aomine's demanding tongue. Giving in, he wrapped his arms around the taller man and matched the grinding rhythm Aomine set.

Breaking apart for a break, Aomine gave a warning with his eyes, a foreshadowing of what's to come for poor Kise Ryouta, "the idiot better not be in your thoughts when I'm done with you."

A nod from the victim was all he had before Aomine Daiki pounced for the kill.

.-.

'CAUSE KISE'S OUR PRECIOUS BBY.

Hehe actually had ALOTTA fun writing this:3 Kise's always fun to write hope you AoKise fans are satisfied with that ending! ;)


	7. Idiots

Title: Idiots.

Chapter Summary: So Kise and Aomine had an argument...

.-.

It's been two weeks since Kagami settled in and it was an adventure everyday for the foreign student. He could say the people living here were…eccentric, different in their own ways. He thought the Japanese liked to keep to themselves, but the Miracle residents loved to mind others' business and rack up a party. It didn't help that the walls were made of thin paper—having the corner room, trapped by the two couples, was much worse than Kuroko foretold. Thank goodness Hyuga and Kiyoshi were mild but _lord_, Aomine and Kise were loud. PDA-loud. Loud like that night when Kise came back from Kyoto, loud like this morning.

**Knock Knock**

Kagami could guess who that was. His annoyed expression met with an equally annoyed Aomine.

"What," Kagami demanded.

"One on one?"

"Not with that look."

Aomine sighed deeply and leaned against the doorframe, "had a fight with Kise."

"So I've heard," Kagami rolled his eyes, pointing his index towards his ceiling, "your fault again."

"Don't need this shit from you."

Kagami gave him a blank look and moved to close the door, "Go terrorize some kids police-_san_. It'll brighten your mood."

Aomine gripped the door hard, "_One on one_."

"Complain to Kuroko."

"Tetsu sucks at b-ball."

"You're such a child," Kagami commented as he went to grab his gear. He didn't know when and _how_, but the two clicked on a certain level. By certain level, he meant their friendship was built on continuous insults back and forth.

"He's only good at passing," Aomine said as the two walked to a nearby court, "he's _amazing_ at it."

"He plays?" Kagami asked.

"Back in school yeah. Funny thing is we all used to play," Aomine gave the ball a few good bounces before going into play-mode.

"'Till you guys all grew up and became future doctors, models and scary cops," Kagami joked, to which Aomine scoffed at. Kagami turned serious, for the game and the next phrase, "you're making up with Kise soon right?"

"What am I, an idiot?"

.-.

"Aomine-_cchi_'s such an idiot!" Kise bawled as he curled up beside Kuroko, his head resting on the small man's legs. Kuroko was currently soothing the distressed blonde, petting his head like he would a kitten.

"Yes he is."

"And so insensitive!"

"Yes he is."

"Inconsiderate too!"

"Yes he is."

"Are you just agreeing everything I say?"

"Yes I am."

Kise pouted and stuck his face against Kuroko's tummy. At times like this, when Aomine and Kise had a fight, Kuroko would be his favourite person. He'd just sit there and go with anything Kise blurbs out, as he was doing now; then start being the relationship-therapist that he was for the couple.

"What did Aomine-_kun_ do this time?" Kuroko asked.

Kise stayed quiet for a while then mewed like a soft kitten, "he said I looked stupid."

.-.

"Are you an idiot?" Kagami panted out, "wait don't answer that." His body still on guard, waiting for Aomine to strike.

"I was just being honest," Aomine defended. He hesitated on his spot with a few bounces, then lunged towards Kagami.

"Yeah well you know how sensitive Kise is," Kagami shifted to his left in an attempt to block the opposite. Aomine's high adaptability quickly changed the game flow and he scored another point.

.-.

"You know how honest he is Kise-_kun_," Kuroko pointed out.

Kise merely pouted, "you mean how douchy he can be."

"You are being immature."

"He is too."

.-.

Kagami gave him a bland stare, "You two are the most idiotic couple I've seen to date."

"You don't see much at all."

Ignoring that, Kagami continues to scold Aomine, "Kise's a model for god's sake. He asks you stuff like this for _compliments_, not insults."

"How can I compliment something that makes him look like a clown?!"

"You _fib_."

"He wore this...this...granny _nightgown_ that ballooned him up and fucking _rainbow-coloured_ tights," Aomine emphasized his description, "rainbow!"

.-.

"That does look a little bit ridiculous, Kise-_kun_," Kuroko added.

"It's _fashion_!" Kise cried, "it's not like I can wear whatever I want for a shoot!"

.-.

"Then he should get a new stylist," Aomine said as he scored again, "obviously this one's on crack."

Kagami gave him a deadpan look, sighed and moved off-court, "why is Kise dating you."

Aomine knew the answer to that question, "'Cause he loves my di—"

The red-head quickly picked up a basketball and threw it at Aomine's face.

.-.

It was quiet over inside Kuroko's apartment. Kise was finally settling down, probably drained from all that excessive crying. Kuroko had a blanket over the blonde just in case. He wondered when the idiot tanned-freak would burst into his room demanding for his boyfriend. Their casual fights would usually last two hours before one of them breaks and they make-up. Aomine-_kun_ was unusually late today.

A sequence of heavy angry steps could be heard outside the room and Kuroko finally moved to open the door. He didn't want another door broken down by an angry boyfriend. But it wasn't a certain blunette that was on the other side, it was an angry red-head.

"Kise!" Kagami barked into the room, "make up with your stupid boyfriend so you stupid couple could stop making trouble for Kuroko and I!"

Kise looked at Kagami drowsily, confused at his outbursts.

"Hurry up and have sex so that shit won't bother me again!"

Kuroko gave him a hopeless look and bumped his forehead on the door.

_I'm surrounded by idiots._

.-.

'Cause I just can't leave AoKise alone and Aomine's a stupid boyfriend. And Kise and Kuroko are close bros.

Not really satisfied with this chapter. Got lazy in the end. I deeply apologize.


	8. Childhood Friend

**Title: **Childhood Friend

**Summary: **Ogiwara Shigehiro sees a big change in Kuroko. It's gotta be related to that new Kagami dude.

.-.

A knock (maybe several) woke Kagami from his reverie. It was a nice dream, filled with blue fluffiness. One sweet at the digital clock told him it was too early for anyone to be awake. He opened the door and there stood a medium-sized brunette, leaning against the doorframe on one arm, the other on his hip. The suggestive smirk on the boy drew out an un-amused look from Kagami.

"Hey there," a playful greeting.

"Can I help you?" Kagami asked in monotone.

"Actually," he blatantly ran his eyes down and up the giant body, "you can. You see, I have a friend who—"

An old basketball dropped on the boys head. Kuroko's deadpan face looked down from his balcony, scrutinizing Kagami.

"Ogiwara-_kun_, please refrain from bothering Kagami-_kun_."

Said-brunette feigned an innocent look, "Tetsu was right, you _are_ big!"

Kagami's lip twitched.

"He becomes very demon-like when he wakes up early in the morning," Kuroko added.

He didn't need to deal with this shit. Kagami slammed the door. The last thing running through his mind as he slipped back to dreamworld, were spikes of blue.

_Cute bedhead._

.-.

Ogiwara Shigehiro couldn't stop his laughter. Rolling on the floor helped release some energy but it just kept on coming. That bewildered expression on the redhead's face was priceless. Did he catch on any hints? Ogiwara stopped for a second. Probably not. The moron looked especially dumb in the morning.

"I greatly appreciate you cleaning the floor, Ogiwara-_kun_, but I would like you to stop," Kuroko came out of the washroom, poking at the thick lock of bed-hair.

Ogiwara scanned his childhood friend and choked, "oh gosh, he saw your hair! He saw your hair!"

Kuroko puffed and plopped on his futon. Cross-legged and hands tensely in between thighs. The brunette examined his friend and smiled. How cute—to see Kuroko so embarrassed. That American must be really something to affect his boy so much.

"So..." Ogiwara rolled out.

"He is stupid sometimes."

"Sometimes."

"Most of the time."

"Hmm. I can see that."

"You have only just met him."

"I have good judgements."

The two enjoyed the calm silence, relishing occasional morning chirps from outside. They found spring to be the best season—when the smell of fresh grass, melody of bird-songs and early blooming sakura found their way back from winter. Kuroko sipped on his usual vanilla-shake, to Ogiwara's disgust.

"Pure sugar."

"Yes, Ogiwara-_kun_."

"Not for breakfast."

"It is _my_ breakfast."

"..."

"Thank you for the shake, Ogiwara-_kun_."

The friend sighed.

Kuroko was a silent eater. Kuroko was especially quite when he drinks his shakes. Nothing ever interrupts between him and his most favourite. But Ogiwara suspects there might be a new 'favourite' for his friend.

"Kagami-_kun_ sometimes drops by."

"Oh really."

"..and always gives me vanilla Maji-Shake when he visits."

"How thoughtful."

And the baby-blue haired boy slipped back into silence. But Ogiwara knew what went through that simple mind. Never had he seen such dazed eyes from Kuroko. And then Ogiwara became troubled. He was unsure of this new development. Unsure of how to deal with it. Kuroko was someone who rarely asks for advice. But Ogiwara was certain that this time...

"Ogiwara-_kun_..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think...perhaps..."

"I don't know Tetsuya," when Ogiwara calls Kuroko by his full name, they know he was serious.

"Do you think I should..."

"You can try."

Kuroko finished his shake. But he was still in thought, "he is exceptionally stupid."

"Not everyone's gay Tetsu."

"Hyuga-_san_ and Kiyoshi-_san_ are."

"Two in 1 million."

"So is Aomine-_kun_ and Kise-_kun_."

"I don't know why."

"Midorima-_kun_ might be and—"

"Okay this whole damn apartment's special okay?" Ogiwara sighed. He moved to sit beside Kuroko and stretched out his legs, "but you can never know."

"..."

"At least he's hot? I think..."

"He is."

"So...does that mean I can make a move on Momoi?"

"Try getting past Aomine-_kun_ first."

"Damn."

"And Akashi-_kun_."

".._damn_."

.-.

I imagined conversations between Kuroko and Ogiwara would be like this: short, simple, curt but they understand each other so well. Of course Ogiwara is OOC in many places; but we haven't really seen much of him in high school days (only Teikou days), so who knows.

This chapter's for nyunyunkyunkyun, who requested some KagaKuro. Not exactly direct KagaKuro here but we gotta have some development before the actual stuff right? ;) Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
